gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pabsy
Pabsy = Kent Paul? (Discussion moved from User talk to article talk). Just curious as to why Pabsy was deleted. The deletion log says that someone tagged it for deletion and you deleted it for 'housekeeping', but I wrote the article several years ago and don't see how it qualified for deletion as we've always had articles for characters who were only mentioned in games. Jeff (talk· ) 23:16, November 6, 2019 (UTC) :Hey Jeff - according to the edit logs, Pabsy is just one of Kent Paul's nicknames. *(diff) 2019-07-26T17:53:21 . . Kamikatsu (Talk | contribs | block) (619 bytes) (This is Kent Paul's nickname. :facepalm:) *(diff) 2015-12-03T00:37:55 . . Thegtaseeker96 (Talk | contribs | block) (608 bytes) (Adding categories) *(diff) 2013-10-11T20:52:51 . . LS11sVaultBoy (Talk | contribs | block) (577 bytes) *(diff) 2013-07-31T14:48:49 . . Cloudkit01 (Talk | contribs | block) (596 bytes) *(diff) 2013-06-30T20:22:07 . . Thomas0802 (Talk | contribs | block) (588 bytes) (Adding categories) *(diff) 2013-05-22T21:24:46 . . Mikey Klebbitz (Talk | contribs | block) (569 bytes) (Adding categories) *(diff) 2012-11-27T04:21:09 . . McJeff (Talk | contribs | block) (502 bytes) (New article) :Now, whether the page should have been deleted or simply changed to a redirect to Kent Paul's page, I'd suggest the latter would have been the preferred option, so I am taking the liberty of doing so. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:40, November 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Kamikatsu is wrong - and this is not the first time he's been wrong/confused over minor characters (see also: Moweesha). Pabsy is clearly identified on the website maccer.net (on the biography page) as being a former manager of the Gurning Chimps who vanished. So, please restore the article. Jeff (talk· ) 02:16, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Moved discussion to Article Talk Page. I agree with Kamikatsu. maccer.net was written from a 2004 perspective looking back and mentioning many of the events of GTA:SA, when the Chimps were managed by Paul. Pabsy is just a 90's Madchester take on the Pablo (Spanish for Paul) nickname previously used in GTA:VC. Mentions of Pabsy on maccer.net: Mentions of Kent Paul by name on maccer.net = nil. I believe Pabsy = Kent Paul. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:40, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :Also note in the opening cutscene of Intensive Care, Maccer directly addresses Kent Paul as "Pabsy" and Paul responds without any hesitation implying the identification is correct, not an error on Maccer's behalf as had been asserted in this article previously. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:16, November 7, 2019 (UTC) ::"Pabsy is a former manager of the Gurning Chimps" - Remember that Maccer's site "takes place" in 2004, just like Kent Paul's blog was writen in 2002 and it's about the 80's. This only implies that Paul left the Gurning Chimps some time before 2004. ::"Pabsy! I'm a raspberry" - Maccer.net/Personal Quotes/Lyrics" - Reference to one of Maccer's quotes during Don Peyote, when he is talking to Paul. kamikatsu_ Talk 08:07, November 7, 2019 (UTC)